Planet Symbiote Saga
What About A Large Black Planet known as the Symbiote Planet has planted it's seeds on both Mobius & Earth & begins an infestation that has taking over both their planets & now it is up to the heroes & the remaining survivors of both Mobius & Earth to save their planets & free the ones that are infected & transformed into their Symbiote Forms, with outside help, new & old. What Happen The Saga begins with a Large Black Planet, bigger than Earth & Mobius known as the "Symbiote Planet", planted seeds on both planets & has started infecting the planet, starting with Ripper Roo & Goro, while Hank, Sally, Beatrice & Diane were safe in the bunker with many survivors, while Hank searches for the remaining survivors who are still out there. During the search, Hank has found Jack, Layla, Shantae, Bunnie Rabbot, Applejack, Tina Armstrong, Vanoss & H20 Delerious who were under attack by Symbiotes, including Symbiote Sonic, Amy Rose & a newly Symbiote Kineticlops. Hank manages to save the group & takes them to the bunker to find the rest of the survivors. Meanwhile, During their trip to the Xian City, Patricia, Sukanku, Brittney, Mei & Rainflower were introduced to a Mobian panda girl in disguise named "Lujuan the Panda", who wants to be friends & introduce them to her team in their Mothership, which are Rex the Inkling, who is the muscle of the group, Obcurity, who is a weapons expert & can be protective at times, but is nice once the group gets to know her & a genius gamer named "88", who is the brains of the group. After the introductions were completed, they were suddenly shocked to see both planets were infected by the Symbiote. Now there are 2 portals in the ship, one in the East, showing Planet Avalice & 3 new Female Avalician characters, the Purple Water Dragon Girl named "Sash Lilac", a Green Wildcat motorcyclist named "Carol Tea" & the cream Basset Hound with Defence Magic named "Milla Basset", after a brief moment of going off of the wrong foot, they manage to calm themselves down & introduce themselves, while the Portal of the South Room reveals to be "Mario 7", Where "Grand Dad" ambushed Lujuan's team, before attacking the rest of the heroes, who fought back by deflecting Grand Dad's attacks back at him with Milla's Defence Magic of Magical Green Barrier Shields, until Grand Dad is sent back to his "Mario 7" level with the portal closed as he got back inside, giving the heroes a moment to regroup & recuperate. After the heroes defeated Grand Dad, the group notices a couple portals opening up, one from GenderSwap, one from Underfell & the other Storyshift, but not forgetting the one portal that they go through first & that's the "Gladiator Universe", much to Carol's delight. As they arrive, the Gladiators are very brutal, even ending their losing opponent's life for honour, not even Milla couldn't watch the scene, which Mei brings Milla back to the mother ship, while the rest find the Symbiote, while Carol stayed behind to watch more, only to find the Symbiote taking control of the champion "Sir Automatronicus". The team hurried back to face the monstrous size knight machine, which it was unstoppable, until Carol Tea strikes at the 3 bells from atop the crowd at the champion, sending sound waves to stun the Symbiote long enough to attack at the weakspot 3 times. With the final blow of Sash Lilac's Dragon Boost, the Symbiote is out of it's host & is captured in a glass container, when trying to reach for Lilac. Now the team heads back to the Mother Ship where Mei & Milla are heading. Meanwhile, Hank, Jack, Layla, Shantae, Vanoss, H20 Delerious & the Cowgirls, find Lien-Da, Fiona Fox, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Vector, Espio, Charmy, Saffron in peril by Symbiote Tracer, who injured Saffron & Shantae, even destroying Charmy's wings. But Sanford & Deimos came to the rescue ramming the Symbiote with a truck, carrying, Fluttershy, Sally & the rest of the survivors & the team quickly got on & drive back to the bunker in Mobius Nevada. However, they were interrupted temporarily by a Symbiote Reiko who tried to capture Tina, but Sanford sound the sirens to make the Symbiote fall off, only for the team to realise that the engine & car battery have been ripped out & the team makes a run for it in the middle of nowhere, but two Symbiotes in the form of Wade Neon & Jazmin Kimmy already captured Sanford, Deimos, Jack & Tina & transform them into Symbiotes. The reason for their attack is that Wade & Jazmin still want the Healing Factor Potion & after catching Sally & is about to infect her as well, Hank reminds them that the potion is with Sally the entire time since their last encounter & after a trade is made the potion for Sally's freedom, Wade & Jazmin actually let them go & continue on to move forward, while the two made their get away with the potion. Meanwhile, Patricia's team arrives at the Genderswap Universe & continues on seeing genderswap versions of Garu, Pucca, Fayemelina, Patricia, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash & many many others. After a meet & greet with Patrick, a male version of Patricia. They proceed to follow Patrick to the Elder Gods' palace to warn Piraka Disorder, the Alicorn Princes, Princess GemStone & many other Elder Gods to find the Symbiote & the team quickly follows them, all unaware that the Symbiote is entering inside an empty bee hive. Continuing on, the team encounters Hanna chasing down Wendy Neon & Johnny Kimmy in a car chase with trucks. The team decides to stop Wendy's truck, which is very difficult until Carol scratches Wendy's face long enough for Lilac to Dragon Cyclone her way inside the truck to bang Johnny's head on the steering wheel's car horn, overheating the engine abit, while Wendy & Johnny escapes from the truck going off a cliff, only to be captured & sent back to jail by Hanna & the team continues on to find the Symbiote, only to find a giant bee hive. When Rex decides to take a look, the beehive closes in on Rex & the team quickly blasts the door open & follows the trail to go after Rex, only to find him as a Symbiote & proceeds to take him by luring him into Mei's ice wall to stun him & attack him 3 times, while Sukanku learns a new magic spell of "Sonic Sound Wave Magic" to incapacitate & capture the Symbiote, while learning that the Symbiote Queen Heartwrencher is still here in the beehive. However, they find a male version named King SoulCrusher & is much more brutal in battle both male & as a Symbiote, with Sukanku & Lilac fighting in a brutal battle against it, with much difficulty, but emerged victorious. Back with Hank's team, they come across the Wu Kingdom, which is mostly infected, even with a few soldiers dead trying to escape & Symbitoe Sun Shang Xiang in charge of a Symbiote patrol. Hank's team proceeds to find a way in the kingdom to rescue an intruder trapped inside. Symbiote Sun Jian got word that the intruder already alerted the Shu Army, who are lead into battle against the Symbiotes. The team has to help the Shu Army, while Espio goes off to save the Intruder, who helped Espio's shuriken attack by activating the sound barrier to double the attack power to knock the Symbiote unconscious. The survivor revealed to be Lucio. Espio returns to the team with Lucio, who handed out Sound Guns for everyone to fend off against the Symbiotes, even Espio fights off against Symbiote Sun Shang Xiang for the honour of proving to be a real ninja, while Liu Bei tries to bring back Sun Jian. The heroes emerge victorious, turning the tide in their favour, while bringing back the Wu Army to normal, even more with Da Qiao & Xiao Qiao revived. Now with the Shu & Wu armies by their side, Hank's Team proceed to the palace of the camping site, where Lucio builds a special sound barrier around the palace. But the heroes were unaware of Venom's arrival, while infecting Ching into a Symbiote. Meanwhile, after leaving the Genderswap universe, Patricia's team arrive at the RoleSwap Universe to find every alternate person has their roles changed, even more so with Alt. Chara as Patricia & vice versa. This is becoming extremely confusing for the team, while Patricia & Sukanku do their best to help the good Storyshift Chara against Storyshift Doomsday, with Alt. Chara sending Doomsday into deep space. The heroes can't wrap their minds on what's going on, even with RoleSwap Team Hooligoons now having the roleswap as the Cowgirls, who would wish to tell them the history of the RoleSwap Universe, which the roles of specific characters were switched, even more so with Patricia as Chara & vice versa, same with Sukanku & Spinal, Archer & Voodoo & so on. The team got a call from Alt Animus as Piraka Chaos & proceeds to come to the palace by Patricia's wing flight, which is heavy for Patricia to carry, even with Rex's muscles. Animus needs the team's help to find out the mystery of the crash site, with help from Alt Pearl Star. They gladly accept & press on to the crash site, which leaves a trail that stops suddenly. Confused on where the Symbiote has gone, Pearl Star teleports back to the palace, only for the heroes to find it's Night Time in the morning. Once the heroes got back, they discover the Symbiote took control of Alt. Rabies & Sukanku is trapped in the night flames & proceeds to fight him, which tough, even with flames burning her & Rabies himself, before Sukanku lets out a sound attack scream at Rabies, incapacitating the Symbiote before catching it. The heroes find the Symbiotes are searching for stronger people to continue to grow stronger than ever. After a while of resting with a nicer Alt. Chara, Patricia leaves to find Sukanku & Mei, which are frozen & tries to talk some sense into Alt. Sombra & Alt. Spinal, but reasonably attacks her because of Alt. Patricia acting like the original Chara. Patricia must defend herself & gives each of them cuddles 3 times to help them understand it is not their Patricia. They are both sorry & let's Sukanku & Mei go. The three regroups with the team back at the mothership before saying goodbye to Alt. Sombra & Alt. Spinal. Meanwhile, back with Hank's team, as they leaving the kingdom the next morning, they were ambushed by falling trees, while Symbiotes have captured a few people from left & right, starting with Fiona Fox, Rarity & Saffron, then Vector, Layla & Lien-Da. The Symbiotes surround the team in the form of the Symbiote infected Wei Army, lead by Symbiote Cao Cao. Leaving with no other option, Hank turns up the Sound Gun to maximum power, while the team follow suite, Hank plans to create an explosion powerful enough to finish the large army of Symbiotes, but the rest were having doubts, but accepts with bravery. The Symbiotes tried to stop them, but the team unleashes a massive Bass Cannon explosion that is much more powerful than planned, leaving a massive crater & destroyed most of the Wu Kingdom, in order to survive. When Hank comes to, he is heavily damaged & is frightened that the blast had taken everyone with them, until Venom ambushes Hank from behind, breaking his spine. However Hank wasn't going to back down, even if he feels so guilty. Venom is about to finish Hank off, but was incapacitated by Fluttershy's loudest scream, who somehow dug a hole to avoid getting harmed, this gives Hank a chance to quickly retreat with Fluttershy. Venom now angered, proceeds to command the Symbiotes to go after the two & find the Incapaciated team, whom all have somehow survived, but battered & heavily damage from the team, even the Wei Army & Ching had all survived, before Ching was going to lose her blood, a cloaked figure rescued Ching by wrapping bandages around her wounds to stop the bleeding. The cloaked figure, revealed to be a returned "Numbuh 5" of the Kids Next Door. She along with fellow friend & operative, Numbuh 3 has found Ching, Sally, Rainbow Dash & Sun Shang Xiang & tend to their wounds, while Sally helps the two out with the Sound Weapons. Meanwhile, Hank is alone with Fluttershy & feels a bit guilty that he has no other option, but Fluttershy helps Hank calm down, which makes him hope that the other team mates were ok. Hank seems to be correct as Sun Jian is seen near the destroyed kingdom, finding an unconscious Vanoss & H20 Delerious, but was under attack by Symbiote Goro who is out for payback against the Wu Army. After keeping Vanoss & H20 Delerious safe, Sun Jian must defend himself with only his damaged sword, barely keeping Symbiote Goro at bay long enough for the Sound Gun to be fully recharged. Sun Jian begins blasting sound waves at Symbiote Goro to weaken it enough for Goro to be free from the Symbiote before Sun Jian captures the Symbiote in a glass container. Meanwhile, Numbuh 5, Numbuh 3 & Sally, Ching, Rainbow Dash & Sun Shang Xiang we're getting ready, but we're interrupted by Symbiote Kineticlops slamming Pucca through the wall, hurting her head. Symbiote Kineticlops is about to attack the team, but was interrupted by the rampaging Togera. This gives the chance for the team to attack while Kineticlops fights them both, seeing how Kineticlops is too big, Numbuh 5 & Numbuh 3 suggested to use the Kids Next Door trucks with ropes, known as the "B.I.G.R.I.G.S" to tie Kineticlops's legs & later Togera's legs, for planning on killing Kineticlops. With a mixture of truck horns & sound blasts, Kineticlops is free from the Symbiotes control & proceed to throw Togera out of the base, causing it to retreat back into the water. Back with Sun Jian, Vanoss & H20 Delerious, they found Cao Cao & Dian Wei, but the two are discussing about Hank's actions, while Cao Cao refused to trust Hank again, but Dian Wei is defensive about this because it wasn't Hank's fault that caused this to happen & it was because of the Symbiotes who have invaded & the infection of the Wei Army to cause this to happen in under Venom's rule. Now knowing that Cao Cao too stubborn to trust Hank again, Sun Jian suggested that the Symbiotes only came from something in the sky that is causing the seeds to drop on both planets. Now Sun Jian must find a way to put an end to the Symbiotes & to prevent another war of the Three Kingdoms, that caused chaos in China in the past. Meanwhile, Patricia's team sets off for the Underfell Universe which has drastically changed into a Hunger Games / Unreal Tournament sport, while staying on guard, even with a few interruption ambushes by an Underfell Kayli & an Underfell Shiro causes the team to retreat, feared that the biggest challenge before the Symbiotes is saved for last. Before they can press any further, they stopped to see a trip wire & Sukanku use her ice power to freeze the rope solid, turning to an Underfell Zakiah who set up the trap & an Underfell Patricia, trained by an Underfell Hank, for trying to preform an ambush, but was quickly well scouted by Patricia with her magic barrier. Since then, both Underfell Zakiah & Underfell Patricia told the team about how after the monsters were sealed underground for the 2nd time, Underfell Scourge went insane after Underfell Napstablook captured & taken Underfell Eros underground with him & now with no pain & sorrow left in him, Underfell Scourge has hidden all of the Revival Keys in his base & set up the Hunger Games / Unreal Tournament to where conflict is king & where the strong survive to where only once every year where only one will survive & become not only Champion, but an Elite, with full immunity of not having to enter the tournament ever again. Horrified on how it was drastically changed, the team must put an end to these games, but seeing how it is too dangerous to get through the security, Underfell Patricia suggest that they must prepare to invade Underfell Scourge's base with new gear, that luckily this year introduced a new Gear System that the contestants can upgrade themselves & their weapons at any time to gain an advantage over their opponents. The team followed Underfell Patricia & Underfell Zakiah, who now has a robotic hand, due to her former hand being frozen & shattered earlier by accident, to Underfell Patricia's safe hideout to prepare. Back with Hank & Fluttershy, they both found Applejack & Bunnie & explained to them what happen & Hank apologises for it & Applejack & Bunnie, even thou they damaged, still respects Hank's honesty on telling the truth & know that it's not his fault the Symbiotes caused this to happen. The four continued on to find the rest. Meanwhile Sally's team with Numbuhs 3 & 5, Rainbow Dash, Sun Shang Xiang, Ching, Pucca & Kineticlops begin to travel in their KND B.I.G.R.I.G.S to continue searching for the rest of the team. With Sun Jian's Team with Vanoss & H20 Delerious, they must find a way to warn Hank, find the rest of the team & help Cao Cao understand clearly about the bigger picture in the form of the Symbiotes. During their search, they can only find an injured Espio, who warns them that if anyone on the team is alone or seperated, they could be in danger. Meanwhile, Shantae wakes up & spots Venom killing D.Va & has infected her Mech Suit into a monster. Shantae begins battle with the Symbiote Mech Suit, which is very rough for Shantae, but manages to win, only with lots of damages to only two slams, one through the building & the second from the Mech Suit, escaping from self destruction. Shantae manages to resurrect D.Va with a revival key & begins to rest up with her. Not long after, Hank, Fluttershy, Applejack & Bunnie arrived to take care of Shantae & D.Va. With Sally's team, the team were under attack by Symbiote Lien-Da & Kineticlops try to counter her lightning strikes by absorbing them, while the team fights back with sound waves. It has taken some time, but Lien-Da is free, but falls out of the truck, but Kineticlops saved her & the lovely electric couple are reunited again. Back at the Underfell Universe, Underfell Patricia got herself Underfell Zakah & the rest of the team geared up with helpful new Gears & Weapons to gain a big advantage in the tournament. Upon leaving the hideout to find Scourge, the team discovered that Scourge had spotted them & released the Wild Mobiusian Tasmanian Devils, including a very wild, but stupid Mobiusian Tasmanian Devil named "Fury the Tasmanian Devil" into the mix for last to try & seperated them. After a big battle, the heroes triumph over the Tasmanian Devils & Fury & continue on, hoping that Fury won't be intimidated anymore. Upon arriving, they discover that the Factory from Scourge's HQ is causing the pollution & they need to stop it. Patricia, Mei, Obscurity & 88 goes to Scourge's office, while Underfell Patricia, Underfell Zakiah, Sukanku, Brittney, Lilac, Carol, Milla & Lujuan heads to the factory, while Rex stays outside, due to the point of entry being too small for him. In the factory, Underfell Patricia's group found a vault, only for Underfell Zakiah to try & pry it open, only to be sucker punched by a trap through the giant grinder by a Symbiote Underfell Garrath the Bull & the team begins the fight against Symbiote Garrath, it was very brutal & even thou the team lost Underfell Patricia to the grinder temporarily, Sukanku quickly lets out a sonic scream at Garrath, before he using his last ounce of strength to break her back before being grinded himself. Due to the fact that Lujuan detonated the explosives too soon, the team quickly grabbed as many revival keys as they can & retreats to a safe distance, while Patricia, Mei, Obscurity, 88 & Rex follow suite after the office, even Underfell Scourge was torn to shreds. Now the threat & pollution finally over, the team gets to reviving the others & planting the plants back to a healthy flourish process. Now with the portals of alternate worlds being saved, Patricia & the gang flies back in space in the Mothership, only to get struck by a Symbiote goop to get sent to Earth, in the past. While the team were fixing the mothership, Patricia, Sukanku, Brittney, Lilac, Carol & Milla & Lujuan explore the forest, being aware that they can't interfere with the past. Suddenly they discovered a base in the middle of the forest, only to be discovered & under attack by the Vanguard, suddenly causing the team to realise that they've went back in time to the point of the Vanguard Invasion against Angel Corp. The team faced off against Octavia & quickly escaped back with the team & tried to escape in the mothership, but the Vanguard are so presistent that they Brought the ship back down, leaving Obscurity to stall for time while the rest of the team infiltrate the Vanguard's base in Hectare City. As the team sneak inside, with Mei pretending to join, the team explores the area & find out from 88's phone that Silver is trapped somewhere underground in the torture's room by Hector, who strapped Silver in an electric shock torture, which Lilac dislikes the most during her time. After knocking him unconscious with the skunk gas, the team frees Silver & continues on to the control room, unaware of Octavia following as well, blasting at Patricia & Sukanku first & begins battle with the team, it was rough, even with the team electrified from the loose wires, especially Lilac & with determination, heart & endurance of a dragon, Lilac preforms Dragon Boosts multiple times at Octavia to take her down, only for Octavia to be killed by Enoki for her failure & injure Lilac, unaware of Patricia & Sukanku using the healing powers before the gunshot to save Lilac. The team begins their attack on Enoki who is super tough to beat with so much determination & endurance himself, most of the team continue to fight back even through the injuries, while Patricia & Sukanku unleash their inner magic strength to Rainbow Power & Rainbow Star to continue taking down Enoki with so much power & force, even Patricia continues on the barrage, while Enoki at his breaking point of death, whacking Patricia with a steel pipe bat many times, before dying out From the Rainbow Power. The entire team quickly escape the Vanguard prison after Yuya wins against Rupert, while rescuing & reviving Octavia & all of the Angel Corp members before the Vanguard Base collapses from the brutal battle. The team now completely exhausted & hurt, heads back to the mothership to rest up & recover for the night, while Obscurity is sleeping in the driver's seat behind the wheel. Patricia's team takes off the next morning to the Symbiote Planet, but crashed lands upon impact & have to resort to use black & white paint as disguises to blend in while Rex stays behind to fix the mothership... again. With Hank's team, they were ambushed temporarily by Cao Cao & his Wei Army, threatening Hank to surrender or his friends suffer, but Hank warns Cao Cao to never let fear cloud his judgement & he apologises for what happened earlier, he said he had no other choice that it was either the team or the Symbiotes & the Symbiotes are driving everyone apart & they all must focus on the bigger picture. After much thinking & Applejack's understanding of Hank telling the whole truth, Cao Cao no choices but to surrender himself, not truly understand what strength really mean. They understand that strength comes from the heart, the will, the determination to continue the fight & have friends to help in danger. As Cao Cao & Hank shake hands, a Shapeshifting Symbiote begins attacking the team, easily taking most of the team out, until Cao Cao joins in the fight with a Sound Gun of his own, with Hank & Cao Cao strike back & were sent to the Symbiote Planet, the two sacrificed themselves to destroy the Shapeshifting Symbiote in the Sound blast explosion which is now leathal, even to Patricia within the blast radius by accident, now effecting the Symbiote Planet itself with heavy damage. Now Sukanku, Brittney, Lilac, Carol, Milla, Mei, Lujuan & Rex now must face Venom, in his Magnified Transformation, in a final battle for the fate of both worlds. Ending TBA Character Cast Heroes *Patricia the Skunk *Sukanku Star *Brittney the Skunk *Mei *Rainflower *Lujuan the Panda (Debut) *Rex the Inkling (Debut) (Cured) *Obscurity (Debut) *88 (Debut) *Hank J. Wimbleton *Sally Acorn *Diane Bratten *Jack the Hedgehog (Infected) *Layla the FoxSkunk (Infected) *Shantae *Bunnie Rabbot *Applejack *Tina Armstrong (Infected) *Vanoss *H20 Delerious *Sash Lilac (Debut) *Carol Tea (Debut) *Milla Basset (Debut) *Rainbow Dash *Rarity (Infected) *Lien-Da the Echidna (Infected) *Fiona Fox (Infected) *Vector the Crocodile (Infected) *Espio the Chameleon *Charmy the Bee *Saffron the Bee (Infected) *Sanford (Infected) *Deimos (Infected) *Fluttershy *Da Qiao *Xiao Qiao *Liu Bei *Guan Yu *Zhang Fei *Lucio *Sun Jian *Sun Shang Xiang *Cao Cao *Xiahou Dun *Dian Wei *Xu Zhu *Numbuh 5 (Returned) *Numbuh 3 (Debut) *Pucca *Kineticlops (Cured) *D.Va Villains *Symbiote **Venom *Grand Dad (Debut) *Togera Other Universe Characters Gladiator Universe *Gladiator Chief *Gladiator Sun Shang Xiang *Gladiator Yin *Gladiator Xian Tsao *Automatronicus (Cured) Genderswap Universe *Gurra (Female Garu) *Puc (Male Pucca) *Fayemalo (Male Fayemelina) *Patrick (Male Patricia) *Samuka (Male Sukanku) *Piraka Disorder (Female Piraka Chaos) *Prince Celestia (Male Celestia) *Prince Luna (Male Luna) *Butterscotch (Male Fluttershy) *Rainbow Blitz (Male Rainbow Dash) *Prince Gemstone (Male Princess Amethyst) *Paul Star (Male Pearl Star) *Hanna (Female Hank) *Wendy Neon (Female Wade) *Johnny Kimmy (Male Jazmin) *King Soulcrusher (Male Queen Heartwrencher) (Cured) StoryShift Universe *Patricia switch with Chara *Sukanku switch with Spinal *Jack switch with Sonic *Amy Rose switch with Katy Kat *Tracer switch with Widowmaker *Mei switch with Sombra *Zarya switch with Reaper *D.Va switch with Orisa *Wade switch with Joyce *Kimmy switch with Temina *Bark switch with Applejack *Nack switch with Tina Armstrong *Bean switch with Bunnie Rabbot *Dr. Eggplankton switch with Layla *Penelope switch with Kayli *Michelle/Edmund switch with Orbot/Cubot *Sans switch with Asgore *Papyrus switch with Toriel *Faith switch with Asriel Dreemurr the First *Pearl Star switch with Asriel Dreemurr the 2nd *Meng Huo switch with Dong Zhou *Lu-Bu switch with General Asoroth *Diao Chan switch with Queen Heartwrencher *Pan switch with Reiko Hinomoto *Fluttershy switch with Pinkie Pie *Princess Bubblegum Princess switch with Sable *Scourge switch with Helga *Sanford switch with Kadri *Deimos switch with Kamimi *Piraka Chaos switch with Animus *Celestia switch with Amethyst *Luna switch with Rabies (Cured) *Archer switch with Voodoo *Tanya switch with Jami *Voodoo switch with Spice *Taffyta switch with Lotu *Janae/Ragepuff switch with Babyfier/Ragefier *King K. Rool switch with Goro *Risky Boots switch with Shantae *Rajan switch with Ripper Roo *Xian Tsao switch with Jing King *Grizz switch with Litten *Garu switch with Tobe *Pucca switch with Chief Underfell Universe *Underfell Kayli *Underfell Layla *Underfell Shiro *Underfell Scourge *Underfell Zakiah *Underfell Patricia *Underfell Fury (Debut, Original Counterpart yet to Debut) *Underfell Garrath Past Timeline: The Vanguard Invasion * Octavia * Daniel Toshida * Llewellyn Travis * Hector Abrham * Zackery * Troy Handcock * Princess * Strawberry * Silver Infected Symbiote (In Roleplay Order) *Symbiote Ripper Roo (Cured) *Symbiote Goro (Cured) *Symbiote Amy Rose *Symbiote Sonic the Hedgehog *Symbiote Kineticlops (Cured) *Symbiote Fayemelina *Symbiote Automatronicus (Debut) (Cured) *Symbiote Tracer *Symbiote Reiko *Symbiote Sanford *Symbiote Deimos *Symbiote Jack *Symbitoe Tina *Symbiote Sun Shang Xiang (Cured) *Symbiote Rex the Inkling (Cured) *Symbiote Sun Jian (Cured) *Symbiote King Soulcrusher (Cured) *Symbiote Rarity *Symbiote Fiona Fox *Symbiote Saffron *Symbiote Vector *Symbiote Layla *Symbiote Lien-Da *Symbiote Cao Cao (Cured) *Symbiote Xiahou Dun (Cured) *Symbiote Dian Wei (Cured) *Symbiote Xu Zhu (Cured) *Symbiote RoleSwap Rabies (Cured) Boss Battles *Grand Dad (3/3) *Symbiote Automatronicus (3/3) *Wendy Neon (?/?) *Symbiote Rex (3/3) *Symbiote King SoulCrusher (5/5) *Symbiote Sun Shang Xiang (?/?) *Symbiote Goro (?/?) *Symbiote RoleSwap Rabies (?/?) *Alt. Sombra & Alt. Spinal (3/3 Each) *Symbiote Kineticlops (Normal War of the Monsters HP) *Symbiote Ripper Roo (?/?) *Underfell Fury (4/4) *Symbiote D.Va Mechsuit (?/?) *Symbiote Garrath (?/?) *Symbiote Lien-Da (?/?) *Past Octavia (?/?) *Past Enoki (?/?) *Symbiote Shifter (?/?) *Venom (?/?) 2x4 Technology (Type) (Acronym) (New) *B.I.G.R.I.G.S. (KND Truck) (Battering-Ram Impacts Giant Road-Rage Increasingly Great Speeds) *B.E.A.T.B.O.X.E.S. (Sound Guns) (Boom-Box Establises Amazing Beats Oblirating Enemies-by-Excellent Soundwaves) TBA Trivia *At this point, Wendy Neon and Johnny Kimmy battle been known as the longest battle in the saga do to how impossibly hard Wade Neon was originally. **It was also the first saga where because of how tough it was, It was the first saga where the characters was annoyed by it and it took a miracle to end it. Making Wade Neon the most stressful and hardest opponent even comparing to Doomsday. Category:Main Story Category:Saga